Just Before I Go (Remake)
by Hwang0203
Summary: (Chapter 1 Up) Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol jadikan alasan untuk hidup, maka bunuh diri adalah solusinya. Sebelum ia melakukan aksi bunuh dirinya, ia kembali ke kampung halamannya untuk menghadapi ketakutan di masa lalu. Gilanya, ia harus bertemu Byun Baekhyun yang mendokumentasikan rencana bunuh dirinya [ChanBaek!BoysLove]
1. Chapter 1

**(REMAKE)** Tidak ada yang bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk hidup, maka bunuh diri adalah solusinya. Kembali ke kampung halamannya, untuk menghadapi ketakutan di masa lalu. Gilanya, ia harus bertemu Byun Baekhyun yang mendokumentasikan rencana bunuh dirinya. [ChanBaek!BL]

 **.**

 **.**

 _Remake from the film with same tittle, "_ **Just Before I Go** _"_ **© 2014** _starring:_ Sean William Scott _and_ Olivia Thirlby

 **{ PROLOG }**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Danau yang tenang.

Bahkan saat langit cerah dan matahari sangat bersemangat untuk menyalurkan panasnya, tidak ada yang tahu bagi seorang pria hari itu justru adalah naasnya.

Dimana ia sekarang tengah membiarkan tubuhnya dibawah ke dasar danau oleh air yang tenang.

Orang bilang, jika sudah berada di ambang kematian, orang itu pasti akan melihat kilasan balik masa lalunya bak film lama yang terputar.

Pria itu merasakan. Bermain bersama kakak perempuannya ketika ia berusia enam tahun, bersama ferret kesayangan, wajah bahagia Ayah dan Ibunya ketika ia pertama kali manggung di acara _camp festival_ sekolah yang mengundang orangtua hadir. Atau wajah mantan istrinya, Yejin, pertama kali mereka bertemu dan saat mereka bersama di altar. Atau juga, wajah sedihnya ketika ia menggugat cerai Yejin karena wanita itu justru memilih pria lain.

Pria itu membuka sedikit matanya bersamaan buyarnya film itu

Yang ia lihat hanyalah buram.

Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, berpikir bahwa inilah akhir dari keinginannya yang paling konyol.

Bunuh diri.

Dengan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam danau yang tenang.

Tetapi, satu nama itu muncul sebelum kesadarannya direnggut sepenuhnya.

Satu nama yang muncul, yang membuatnya seketika ingin timbul dan tidak ingin ditenggelamkan.

Satu nama yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan hal gila dan konyol.

 _Byun Baekhyun..._

 _Tepat sebelum ia pergi..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

* * *

 _ **JUST BEFORE I GO**_ _ **(**_ _Tepat Sebelum Aku Pergi_ _ **)**_

 **Park Chanyeol** EXO x **Byun Baekhyun** EXO

Hurt/Comfort | Romance | Slice of Life

#Disclaimer: The cast not my own, fanfic ini hasil remake dari film yang berjudul sama di tahun 2014. Banyak pengubahan demi cerita, maka aku berhak untuk mengatakan fanfic ini dibawah kuasa pen-nameku **Hwang0203**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

* * *

 _ **Bucheon, 23 Juli 2006**_

Hi, everyone! _Siapapun kau yang membaca kertas lusuh ini. Mungkin saja ketika kau membacanya, aku sudah tidak ada. Maksudku, aku sudah ada di dalam tanah bersama peti. Atau mungkin saja, kau orang asing yang tidak sengaja membaca tulisanku karena surat ini bercampur dengan barang peninggalanku yang dibuang Yoora Noona._

Well, here we goes _. Kau tahu apa penyebab kematianku? Bunuh diri. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu dengan cara apa; aku kan belum melakukannya, buktinya aku masih bisa menulis surat ini. Menurut rencana 'Aksiku', aku akan menenggelamkan diriku di danau dekat hutan Jashil*1. Kenapa aku memilih mati tenggelam di danau? Karena… yeah, banyak kenanganku bersama Ayah disana sebelum beliau pergi meninggalkanku di usiaku yang kedua belas tahun._

 _Alasanku bunuh diri? Akan kuceritakan semuanya disini. Ya, akan kutulis semuanya._

 _Ini berawal dari kematian Ayah. Ayah adalah orang pertama yang patut aku hargai dan hormati. Ayah adalah segala panutan untukku. Kami menaiki perahu di danau hutan Jashil, bersepeda bersama, mengadakan_ summer camp _sendiri bersama. Sebagai laki-laki di dalam keluarga, kami adalah kesatuan untuk melindungi keluarga. Tapi musim panas di usiaku yang kedua belas, aku baru sadar, Ayah pergi meninggalkanku bertanggung jawab sendiri atas Ibu dan Yoora Noona._

 _Yoora Noona tidak bisa kuandalkan dan Ibu pun sama. Mereka sama sepertiku; larut dalam duka kematian Ayah. Tapi begitu waktu menyembuhkan segalanya, Yoora Noona kembali seperti biasa, Ibu pun begitu walaupun sampai sekarang ia tidak menemukan pria pengganti Ayah._

 _Aku terkenal sebagai pengecut. Pecundang –begitulah anak-anak di sekolah mengataiku. Park Chanyeol yang gemuk, berkacamata dan sikapnya yang culun itu membuatku jengah jika mengingat kembali masa itu. Ada satu anak laki-laki bertubuh besar yang sering menggangguku. Bang Yongguk; dengan tubuh besarnya, ia selalu merampokku. Entah itu makan siang atau uang saku mingguan._

 _Juga Byun seonsae. Dia adalah guru terburuk dan guru yang paling kubenci dalam sepanjang hidupku. Berkat dia yang mempermalukanku di depan banyak anak-anak itulah yang menjadikanku sebagai target empuk bully-an._

 _Baru tiga alasan itu kalian akan menghakimiku karena keputusan bodohku untuk bunuh diri? Oh, kawan, itu belum selesai._ Mission not complete _._

 _Setelah aku menahan diriku dan keadaan psikis-ku yang buruk, aku berusaha keras untuk segera keluar dari pemukiman kecil itu; tidak bertemu Yongguk, Byun seonsae yang selalu melihat kesalahanku, Yoora Noona yang tidak mengerti diriku setelah kematian Ayah dan Ibu yang tidak mengenaliku lagi sebagai puteranya. Agar itu terwujud, aku belajar dengan keras._

 _Berhasil memang, aku meneruskan sekolah di SMA Swasta elite di Seoul dengan bantuan beasiswa penuh selama 3 tahun. Begitupun dengan kuliah; lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh. Hidup di kota besar, punya beberapa teman yang menakjubkan serta memiliki pekerjaan_ part-time _yang gajinya mencukupi membuatku lupa dengan Bucheon. Bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya pulang kampung. Mungkin sudah hampir tujuh tahun? Yang pasti, aku masih berkomunikasi dengan Yoora Noona melalui ponsel dan sesekali ibu akan menengokku._

 _Dan tahun berikutnya, aku bertemu Yejin. Dia adalah perempuan yang baik dan manis. Tiga tahun aku hidup bersamanya. Dia mencintai kehidupan yang bebas dan menyenangkan, sedangkan aku mencintainya. Ya, kupikir hanya aku sampai suatu ketika aku menemukannya tengah bercinta bersama lelaki lain di ranjang kami._ Hell yeah _._

 _Saat terakhir kami berpisah, Yejin bilang dia bisa saja mempertahankan pernikahaan kami yang berlangsung dua tahun. Sayangnya, aku tidak berubah –katanya. Aku masih tetap kaku pada kehidupan luar, tidak peka dan terlalu kolot dengan pemikiran sendiri. Apalagi aku baru sadar, ternyata… orientasi seksualku berubah. Aku tidak lagi menyukai dada besar maupun vagina._

 _Dimulai dengan berpisah dari Yejin adalah segalanya. Aku merasa, teman-temanku mulai menjauhiku. Bahkan orang asing yang tidak sengaja membaca keluhanku atas perceraian dengan Yejin pun berpikiran sama dengan wanita rubah sialan!_

 _Rasanya ingin bunuh diri begitu tahu aku tidak punya alasan untuk apa aku melakukan ini semua. Aku mulai mabuk-mabukan. Minggu lalu aku mencoba menelan pil obat tidur dosis banyak pun tidak mempan –karena petugas pemeriksaan apartemen menemukanku tergeletak tepat dua menit setelah aku meminum pilnya._

 _Jadi, ketika melihat bayanganku yang telah lalu, aku tidak ingin mati dengan pemakaman yang hanya dihadiri Yoora Noona, Ibu dan (mungkin saja) Yejin. Apalagi, aku masih punya dendam kepada orang-orang yang kubenci di masa lalu. Aku juga punya orang yang baik di masa lalu –dan aku ingin berterima kasih pada orang itu._

 _Untuk itulah aku mencoba cari tahu dan terus mencari tahu keberadaan orang-orang itu. Lalu, dengan berbesar hati aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku akan menginjakkan kaki pada kampung pemukiman kecil yang nyaman itu kembali._

 _Setelah bertemu mereka, aku akan merasa lega. Setidaknya sebelum pergi, aku punya alasan untuk tetap bernafas beberapa hari (atau minggu ke bulan?)._

 _Dan ini hanyalah harapan kecil_ sih _, aku tahu keajaiban pasti butuh proses dan tidak secara_ instant _. Tapi kalau aku boleh berharap…_

… _aku ingin punya alasan untuk hidup._

 _Setidaknya biarkan aku tahu,_ _ **tepat sebelum aku pergi**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end atau bersambung? ||**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hai,hai. Aku lagi nyoba remake film ( _lagi_ ) setelah **_Finding Mr. Destiny_**. Dan aku menggunakan OTP favs ketiga, karena aku rasa akan lebih mengena feel-nya jika aku pakai ChanBaek ( _they so cute as stranger to be closed_ ). Jika kalian pernah nonton film itu atau googling pengen tahu gimana sih filmnya –guys, filmnya agak beda lho sama fic remake ini. Ada beberapa kasus yang aku ubah sesuai kebutuhan fic, tapi nggak memengaruhi ide dasar/pokok cerita dari film itu sendiri ke dalam fic ini.

Aku gak janji bakal update cepet sih. Soalnya ada fanfic chaptered lain yang minta diselesaikan. Karena menurutku ini remake dan _so_ pasti nggak bakal banyak yg tertarik, bisa jadi ini prioritas terakhir.

 _So, see ya!_

 _ **P.S: Uri Baekhyunee, happy birthday! Harapannya cuma langgeng aja sama Chanbo ya** :v_


	2. 1: Rencana yang Diketahui

Aku menggeret koperku bersamaan membetulkan letak ransel mini yang kupanggul. Bucheon banyak berubah. Aku hanya sekali pulang kampung saat itu ―kalau tidak salah empat tahun yang lalu ketika aku membawa Yejin ke hadapan ibuku dan Yoora _noona_.

Terminal padat saat itu. Semalam, Yoora _noona_ menghubungiku akan menjemputku di terminal. Tapi sampai aku memutuskan menunggu di depan pintu kedatangan, wanita yang lebih tua dariku itu bahkan belum memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Tapi tak lama taksi berhenti tepat di depanku. Yoora _noona_ turun dari taksi itu, dengan gaya khas wanita pertengahan tiga puluhan. Wanita cerewet ini masih cantik, pria manapun tak mengira kakakku sudah menjanda dan memiliki dua orang anak.

" _Annyeong_! Wah, kukira aku yang bakal menunggu, ternyata kau datang lebih awal!" kakakku langsung memeluk tubuhku. Aku membalas pelukannya sama erat.

"Sudah tiga tahun semenjak aku mengunjungimu di Seoul, empat tahun kau terakhir berkunjung kesini. Kau jarang pulang, Ibu khawatir sekali kau tidak ingat kampung halaman."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. " _Noona_ dan Ibu sama saja; selalu mengatakan kalimat itu tiap di telepon. Aku bosan."

 _Noona_ malah memukul bahuku. "Ya! Wajar saja seorang ibu khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya. Meskipun kau sudah besar menjadi seorang pria, tetap saja dimataku dan ibu kau adalah anak lelaki lucu yang ceroboh."

"Jadi… bisakah kita ke rumahmu lebih dulu? Aku lelah, ingin istirahat dulu sebelum bertemu ibu."

"Baiklah," Yoora _noona_ membantu dengan menggeret koperku. Selepas kami selesai, taksi segera membawaku ke rumah Yoora _noona_.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kakakku itu tidak berhenti untuk memberikan laporan mengenai kedua keponakanku yang kini sudah tumbuh besar. Memang, empat tahun yang lalu saat _noona_ mengunjungiku di Seoul, dia serta merta membawa keponakanku paling bungsu –Kang Sangjoon namanya. Hanya balita yang manis sayangnya memiliki kenakalan yang sama seperti Yoora _noona_. Aku hanya bertemu dengan keponakanku yang paling besar, Kang Shinyoung, hanya dua kali ―saat aku pulang kampung dan saat pernikahanku dengan Yejin. Shinyoung sangat mirip dengan Yoora _noona_ versi remaja, hanya saja sifatnya lebih dominan mirip dengan (mantan) kakak iparku dulu ―Kang Sanghyuk.

"Tapi tumben sekali kau mau menghabiskan waktu sebulan berlibur di Bucheon. Apa tidak apa cuti selama itu di kantor?"

"Aku berhenti, Kak. Aku mengundurkan diri."

Kakakku itu memang selalu berlebihan untuk menyikapi sesuatu. Dia memukulku begitu saja. "Hah?! Gila, padahal itu pekerjaan bagus, gajinya lumayan besar! Mencari pekerjaan di Seoul itu susah, tahu! Kau malah seenaknya mengundurkan diri."

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri lebih dulu. Aku kan bisa minta tolong teman-temanku di Seoul mencarikanku pekerjaan. Apalagi tabunganku sudah cukup banyak, aku bisa saja membuka usaha sendiri kalau tidak berhasil mencari pekerjaan." aku tahu ini hanya alasan. Aku punya misi yang lebih besar dari pada ini.

Pandangan wanita yang lebih tua dariku itu melembut, aku merasa terlempar kembali ke waktu itu ―saat pemakaman ayah. Dimana Yoora _noona_ memandangiku sama seperti ini. Tubuh wanita itu merapat memelukku erat, sembari telapaknya menepuk pundakku lembut.

Ah, rasanya nyaman.

"Adikku malang. Kau tidak bisa lepas dari Yejin, ya? Ini hampir setengah tahun kalian berpisah, cepatlah cari penggantinya!"

Anggukan lemah adalah jawaban dariku.

"Kau masih Park Chanyeol yang dulu. Selalu aku dan Ibu yang harus disampingmu."

Dalam hati aku meminta maaf pada Yoora _noona_.

Karena mungkin, ini adalah pelukan terakhir kami saat aku berhasil menjalankan rencanaku.

* * *

 _ **JUST BEFORE I GO**_

 _ **(**_ _Tepat Sebelum Aku Pergi_ _ **)**_

 **Park Chanyeol** EXO x **Byun Baekhyun** EXO

Hurt/Comfort | Romance | Slice of Life

#Disclaimer: The cast not my own, fanfic ini hasil remake dari film yang berjudul sama di tahun 2014. Banyak pengubahan demi cerita, maka aku berhak untuk mengatakan fanfic ini dibawah kuasa penname-ku **Hwang0203**

* * *

* _**Sub-bagian 1: Rencana yang Diketahui**_ *

* * *

Disinilah aku, duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan yang langsung terhubung di ruang santai dan dapur. Aku bisa melihat Sangjoon merengek meminta _cookies_ sedangkan Shinyoung sepertinya acuh tak acuh dan tetap berfokus pada acara televisi.

"Ibu dan Paman sudah datang!" Yoora _noona_ bersorak. Fokus Sangjoon dan Shinyoung teralihkan. Sangjoon lari ke pelukan ibunya dengan segala aduan mengenai kakaknya dan Shinyoung yang buru-buru membereskan kekacauan.

"Astaga! Rumah kita bukanlah tempat pembuangan sampah! Bersihkan, Young- _ah_!"

"Kenapa hanya aku? Joon- _ie_ juga!" Joon- _ie_ , panggilan untuk Sangjoon yang lahir di bulan Juni.

Yoora menatap putera bungsunya, "Bantu kakakmu, oke? Buatlah Chanyeol _samchon_ nyaman di rumah kita, ya?" mata sipit Sangjoon memandangku sekilas lalu mengangguk dan segera berlari ke ruang tengah –membantu kakaknya memunguti berbagai bungkus makanan ringan.

"Puteramu agak penurut. Wajahnya memang mirip Sanghyuk _hyung_ , tapi sifatnya seratus persen darimu." komentarku.

"Begitu? Memang sih, Ibu juga bilang begitu." katanya sambil mengawasi dua anak berbeda umur. Shinyoung sudah masuk tahun kedua di Sekolah Pertama. Sedangkan Sangjoon akan memasuki Sekolah Dasar.

Sebelum misiku terlaksana, kurasa mendekati kedua keponakanku tidak ada ruginya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, Paman. Kau harus menempati kamarku yang lama." kata Shinyoung saat mengantarkanku ke kamar. Dengan bantuan dia menggeret koperku, aku tidak perlu repot bolak-balik hanya untuk mengambil barang-barangku untuk dibawa ke kamar

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Kau juga harus istirahat. Temani Sangjoon tidur siang, hum?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan turun ke bawah. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku." lalu Shinyoung menghilang dari kamar.

Aku meletakkan koperku di belakang pintu, membuka dan mengeluarkan barang yang sekiranya kubutuhkan. Kuhempaskan begitu saja ransel di atas ranjang.

Lalu teringat pada rencanaku. Aku kan bakal bunuh diri. Menghilang dari dunia. Toh, kenapa kau harus bawa semua pakaianku –yang bahkan dua koper sekaligus!

Aku menghempaskan kemeja yang baru akan kumasukkan ke lemari ke atas ranjang lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhku ke atasnya. Harum pedesaan yang sama seperti aku sejak kecil. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati angin yang masuk ke celah jendela. Suara kicauan burung yang merdu tak bisa kudengar di kota.

Ketika aku membuka mata, bayangan penindasan yang terjadi padaku itu kembali muncul. Seolah menyingkirkan sebersit keinginan untuk tinggal.

Wajah Yongguk yang tertawa bersama teman se-geng-nya. Wajah Byun _seonsae_ yang jahat dan suka sekali mempermalukanku di depan kelas. Ajaibnya, aku hanya melihat diriku di masa lalu hanya diam dan tidak memberontak sama sekali dan memilih cara pengecut –kabur ke luar kota dengan alasan beasiswa sekolah di kota besar macam Seoul.

Aku kembali bangkit dari rebahanku dan menata pakaianku lemari.

Aku harus segera bergegas, karena aku punya rencana lain.

 **** Tepat Sebelum Aku Pergi ****

Aku memandangi miris pemandangan di depanku. Saat Shinyoung santai padahal ini sudah lima belas menit terlambat dari sekolah. Sedang Sangjoon tengah menonton televisi dan tidak bisa diam menikmatinya. Yoora _noona_ sedang ada di beranda, telepon penuh tekanan dari atasannya.

Tak lama Yoora _noona_ masuk kembali, menarik paksa si bungsu untuk mandi. Dan berteriak marah pada Shinyoung agar segera berangkat sekolah dan dijawab ogah-ogahan.

"Sebelumnya tolong buatkan kopi untuk _samchon_ -mu. Air panas sudah kusiapkan. Tinggal masukkan beberapa sendok kopi di cangkirnya dan aduk. Aku akan memandikan adikmu." perintah mutlak Yoora _noona_.

"Tidak, _noona_. Aku bisa―"

"Ssshh… biar saja. Sudah lama Shinyoung tidak membuat kopi untuk seseorang. Ayahnya dulu suka kopi buatan Shinyoung." perjelas Yoora _noona_ dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi dengan menggeret Sangjoon.

Keponakan tertuaku itu patuh tanpa banyak protes dan segera ke dapur. Lalu kembali ke meja makan dengan cangkir kopi. "Ini, _samchon_." katanya singkat dan meletakkan cangkir kopiku di dekatku.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Shinyoung- _ah_." aku menyeruput kopi yang masih hangat dan kembali memuntahkannya.

Raut wajahku pasti akan sangat lucu untuk ditertawakan hingga sakit perut. Dan lidahku… ya ampun!

"Asin ya, _samchon_? Upps… aku salah memasukkan garam ke kopimu ya. Tapi maaf saja, aku harus berangkat." katanya tanpa dosa dan segera pergi dari ruang makan. Tapi aku bisa mendengar gelegar tawanya di pintu depan. Sadar bocah perempuan itu.

"Shinyoung membuat ulah padamu, Chan?" Yoora _noona_ datang. Cepat sekali dia memandikan Sangjoon.

"Yah," aku mengendikkan bahuku. "Dia salah memasukkan garam ke kopiku. Katamu dia dulu terbiasa membuatkan kopi untuk ayahnya? Masa' dia tidak bisa membedakan garam dan gula. Kuyakin ulah anakmu itu iseng." aduku.

"Anak itu memang jahil semenjak aku berpisah dari ayahnya, mungkin dia kesepian. Dia kan paling lengket dengan ayahnya. Sedang Sangjoon denganku." desah _noona_ -ku. Aku terdiam. Lebih baik aku diam sebelum suasananya semakin biru.

"Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih sarapannya."

"Kau akan pergi menemui ibu?"

Aku mengambil jas-ku yang disampirkan di sofa. "Tidak. Aku menemui seseorang lebih dulu."

"Setidaknya temui ibu lebih dulu! Aku sudah beritahu ibu kau akan datang hari ini."

Aku menghela nafas. Menemui ibu itu urusan nanti. Karena beliau juga salah satu penyebab aku ingin meninggalkan kota ini dulu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jika sempat pasti aku mampir." putusku sebeum mencium pipi kakakku dan meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Oh iya kupinjam dulu mobilmu!" teriakku sambil memamerkan kunci mobilnya yang telah kurampok.

"YAH! Aku tidak mau berangkat ke kantor naik bus, Yoda!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Kabar yang aku dapatkan, Byun _seonsae_ tengah mendiami Panti Jompo yang ada di distrik ini dan sudah lima tahun dia dirawat di Panti Jompo. Ini adalah kesempatan emas! Karena aku bisa berbicara empat mata sepuasnya dengan Byun seonsae tanpa telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Aku melewati beberapa ruangan dan beberapa orangtua (yang menyangka aku cucu salah satu orangtua disini) menyapaku dengan ramah. Yap, mereka ramah untuk sekarang. Tunggu dulu sampai aku bertemu dengan Byun seonsae, apakah mereka bisa memperlakukanku dengan ramah.

Kamar 61. Sebelum mengetuk pintunya, aku hanya mematung berdiri di depan sana dan beberapa kali menyiapkan diri. Menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum tanganku memutar kenop kamar.

Aku membuka pintu kamar tanpa permisi. Disana ada Byun _seonsae_ yang tengah berbaring dengan bantal sebagai tumpuan punggung. Byun _seonsae_ tidak berubah. Hanya saja bertambah tua dan keriputnya makin banyak.

Hahaha, jahat sekali aku dalam mendeskripsikan beliau.

Tapi beliau memang jahat. Kalau kalian melihat masa laluku ketika remaja, kalian akan lihat aku sering dipermalukannya di depan kelas dan berkat itu semua teman-temanku menjahuiku.

Dulu wanita paruh baya itu amat menekanku. Dan kehidupan sosialku harus direnggutnya. Semua temanku menjauh karena mereka percaya saja apa yang dilontarkan oleh Byun _seonsae_ Semuanya enggan berdekatan denganku karena berkat Byun _seonsae_ aku dikenali sebagai anak bodoh. Aku yakin beliau pasti terkena serangan jantung ringan karena setahun kemudian aku bisa mendapatkan beaasiswa ke SMA Swasta elite di Seoul.

Aku tertawa dalam hati saat ibuku bilang Byun _seonsae_ amat terkejut mendengar berita bahwa aku diterima di SMA bergengsi di Seoul; beasiswa bagi siswa cemerlang pula.

Aku berhenti mengenang masa lalu, kini manikku berganti menatap seorang wanita tua renta yang tengah bersandar pada haedbed dan menatap kosong ke arah televisi.

Wanita yang sering menyuruhku untuk maju ke depan, menyuruhku mengerjakan soal yang lebih sulit dari teman lainnya dan berakhir mempermalukanku. Wanita yang suka berpenampilan rapi dan kulit wajah yang kencang walau dulu kunilai usianya baru awal lima puluhan.

Dan kini wanita antagonis itu berubah menjadi wanita renta. Sangat kurus dan tirus. Wajah judes yang biasa beliau perlihatkan malah kini berganti pucat. Seolah mengatakan hidupnya tidak mau seperti ini, tapi kalau mati cepat pun ia enggan.

"Byun _seonsae_ ," panggilku. Sayangnya televisi jauh menarik minatnya ketimbang pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya ini. Dia tidak menghiraukanku.

"Tolong dengarkan aku walaupun Anda tidak menganggap eksistensiku," ujarku mencoba bernegosiasi. "Apa Anda mengenalku? Dengan penampilan yang hampir tiga ratus enam puluh derajat berbeda dari yang sebelunya kau lihat? Yap. Ini aku, Park Chanyeol ―yang sering kau permalukan di hadapan teman-temanku."

Aku maju dua langkah lebih dekat.

"Anda tahu, Byun _seonsae_? Semenjak penindasanmu secara psikis kepadaku secara tidak langsung mempengaruhi lingkup sosialku. Aku tidak punya teman baik. Psikisku juga terlalu apatis dan terlalu menutup diri, enggan untuk menampakkan diriku sesungguhnya. Kenapa? Karena Anda. Selalu teringat apa yang kau lontarkan tentangku kepada teman-temanku. Itu yang membuatku tidak berani maju."

Tidak lama aku terkekeh pelan. "Dulu Anda kejam, ah bukan; sangat kejam. Dulu aku amat populer di kelas tujuh. Aku punya teman. Dan kau menjadikannya lelucon. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah tetapi kenapa Anda melakukannya kepadaku?"

Aku berhenti sejenak. Nafasku memburu. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan hal selantang dan sepenting itu butuh perjuangan ekstra.

Tetapi hal yang mengesalkan itu hanya disahuti oleh kekehan pelan Byun _seonsae_. Membuatku mengerang frustasi. Hah, lagi-lagi dianggap lelucon!

"Lucu? Menghiburmu? Anda kira cerita menyedihkan hidupku Anda anggap lelucon; begitu? _Well_ , Anda sangat kejam. Manusia terkejam yang pernah aku tahu! Persetan denganmu, Byun _seonsae_!"

Tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, sebuah hantaman keras mengenai belakang kepalaku. Sumpah, itu amat sangat menyakitkan.

"Ouch, _God_!" umpatku dengan aksen _British_ yang kental. _Well_ , sekolah kota banyak mengajarkanku bahasa asing dan logat yang fasih.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengatai Nenekku yang tidak-tidak?" belum usai sakit yang menghantam bagian belakang kepalaku, kini diganti oleh suara cempreng yang memekkan telinga. Mungkin ini karma bagiku. Ya, karma karena mengatai orang tua renta yang tidak tahu mana sebuah lelucon dan hinaan.

Tapi begitu aku tahu siapa pelakunya, yang ternyata hanya seorang bocah SMP yang mengerang marah dengan membawa buku tebal dan besar. Ouwh, itukah senjata yang mengenai belakang kepalaku? Mati aku.

"Kau orang asing tanpa permisi mengatai Nenekku? Mati saja sana!"

Ya, inginku juga langsung mati. Tapi aku punya beberapa urusan yang belum terselesaikan.

Refleks tanganku membentuk silang yang melindungi tubuhku dari hantaman buku tebal itu lagi. "Hei, bocah! Hentikan!" seruku saat itu juga.

"TOLONG! Disini ada pemerkosaan!" tiba-tiba saja bocah itu berteriak nyaring, menyebutku seorang bajingan penjahat kelamin saja. Hei, justru dia yang berlaku tidak sopan! Apa yang dia katakan tidak sebanding dari apa yang aku lontarkan kepada neneknya.

"H-hei! Hentikan. Memangnya siapa yang mau memperkosa Nenek tua renta ini?!" kataku tidak habis pikir.

" _Well_ , kebanyakan mereka menganggapku perempuan tomboy jadi kemungkinan bisa saja mereka beranggapan begitu." desisnya. O-owh, ternyata dia laki-laki. Seperti perkataannya, kukira dia cuma anak perempuan tomboy sok heriok.

"TOLONG!" dia berteriak lagi. Tapi sepertinya percuma. Kamar Byun _seonsae_ termasuk posisi paling dalam di panti, sedang para petugas dan perawat sedang berjaga di depan.

Terang saja aku membekap mulutnya. "Diam jangan banyak bicara, oke? Aku jelaskan nanti." bisiskku dan dia mengangguk.

Sialnya, ada _kucing gemuk bewarna abu-abu[_ _ *****_ _]_ yang tiba-tiba saja masuk. Bocah itu melepas bekapanku dan menatap kaget ke arah kucing. "Oh, tidak. Jangan, Nek." lirihnya menatap horror ke arah kucing yang sudah menaiki kasur dan bergelung manja disamping Byun seonsae.

"Kucing itu menganggu? Kita bisa mengusirnya." hendak aku melangkah untuk mengusir si kucing obesitas itu, tangan bocah itu menghalangiku.

"Jangan usir. Kucing itu punya mitos, jangan pernah mengusirnya kalau tidak mau keesokan harinya kau ditemukan meninggal."

Akhirnya kami sama-sama menahan nafas. Menunggu kelanjutan dari kucing abu-abu itu yang pada akhirnya keluar secara sukarela. Dan helaan nafas lega terdengar dari kami berdua.

"Tuhan, terima kasih banyak." desahnya lega.

"Thank God." ujarku menirukannya.

Lalu prhatian bocah itu teralih padaku. "Siapa kau, orang asing?! Beraninya mengatai orangtua renta yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Otak warasmu tidak bekerja, mungkin."

 _Facepalm_. Kutatap lekat bocah laki-laki itu yang sebenarnya cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki pubertas. Oh yeah, aku yang gay ini dan masih awam mencari pasangan sejenis.

"Kita tentu tidak bisa bicara disini kan?"

Bocah itu melirik Neneknya, tepatnya Byun _seonsae_. "Oke, tunggu diluar dulu. Aku ingin mengganti bunga di vas-nya."

Anggukan setuju adalah jawabanku.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau serius? Kau kembali kesini untuk berteriak kepada Nenekku dan pengganggumu lalu bunuh diri?" laki-laki yang kuanggap bocah dan merupakan cucu dari Byun _seonsae_ ini rupanya lelaki sepantaranku. Hanya saja kontur wajah yang terlihat belasan tahun serta tubuhnya yang pendek, kukira dia bocah SMP baru pubertas.

Aku memanglingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Ke halaman depan kafe, mungkin. Hei, halamannya bagus! Aku tidak tahu di sekitar panti jompo ada kafe sebagus ini.

"Uh… bukankah itu kacau?" dia memandangku seolah aku ini anak berusia lima tahun yang menanyakan 'bagaimana aku bisa berjalan'.

"Aku pikir rencana yang berakhiran dengan bunuh diri mungkin agak sedikit gila ya?"

Dan aku berpikir kenapa aku bisa terjebak bersama orang ini? Cucu dari Byun _seonsae_. Lalu kenapa bisa ia seceroboh itu membeberkan rencananya untuk bunuh diri seusai segala masalah terselesaikan di Kota kelahirannya.

"Aku sangat akan berterima kasih jika kau mau merahasiakannya. Oke?" pintaku dan ia mengangguk setuju.

"Umm… tentu saja iya, _coz it's not my business_." kata Baekhyun dengan aksen Inggris belepotan. Ingin aku tertawa tapi takutnya dia tersinggung sehingga membeberkan rahasiaku.

"Sebelumnya, kau tidak punya anak dari hasil perceraianmu?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak punya."

Dia memasang eskpresi terkejut dan memulatkan mulunya. "Ini hal serius, kau harus meminta pertolongan. Apa lebih baik kuhubungi kerabatmu mengenai rencanamu untuk bunuh diri?!"

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya?"

"Upps," dia memasang wajah menyesal yang menurutku itu menyebalkan. "Jadi… aku akan membiarkanmu pergi untuk bunuh diri 'bukan?" singgung Baekhyun.

Seorang Park Chanyeol mendesah pelan, " _Well_ , yap. Aku harap kau melakukannya."

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya sebelum akhirnya kontak mata kami terputus. Dia lebih memilih sibuk dengan _strawberry smoothies_ -nya. Seolah kami tidak pernah membicarakan apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja aku menaiki mobil Yoora, sebuah mobil _cooper_ merah mini melintas di dekatku. Oh, rupanya itu mobil si Byun Baekhyun.

"Hei, aku hanya memberi nasihat kecil kepadamu." ujar Baekhyun ketika kaca jendela mobilnya turun.

"Ya, aku mendengarkan." ujarku malas. Aku ingin cepat pulang menemui ibuku.

"Mungkin kamu tidak tahu hal ini penting atau tidak; tapi percayalah aka nada orang yang peduli padamu. Contoh kecilnya; kakakmu, ibumu. Jika mereka tahu kau merencakan ini sejak awal, mereka pasti tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkanmu."

Mataku menatap nyalang ke arah Baekhyun. Mungkin dia menyadari hawa yang tidak mengenakkan dariku, segera dia naikkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan segera berlalu.

Tahu apa dia tentang hidup dan perasaanku? Dan keluargaku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil kutepikan di pekarangan rumah ibu. Rumah dimana aku menghabiskan masa bayiku sampai tumbuh jadi remaja dan memilih tinggal sendirian di Kota besar macam Seoul.

Naluri ibu tidak bisa kau ukur, buktinya beliau langsung turun ke pekarangan dan menghambur memelukku. "Oh, sayangku. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak mampir ke rumah ibumu. Terakhir kau disini membawa Yejin untuk minta ijin menikahinya. Malangnya Puteraku, sekarang sendirian." oceh ibu sembari memelukku erat.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Ayo masuk. Kita bicara di dalam saja."

Ibu mengangguk setuju. Sejujurnya ibu tipe orang yang tidak mau repot-repot menata ulang sebuah rungan. Itu dilakukan seperlunya saja. Jadi ketika memasuki rumah, kilasan balik ketika aku kecil, bersama Yoora dan Ayah sedang bermain bersama.

"Hei!" suara ini, Bibiku. Adik dari Ayah. "Apa kabar, nak?"

Aku tersenyum. "Seperti yang Bibi lihat." Beliau mengangguk lalu mengikutiku dan ibu ke dapur.

Bibi sudah berulang kali kawin-cerai. Tapi akhirnya memilih menjanda sampai tua. Semenjak Ayah meninggal, Bibi memutuskan tinggal di rumah bersama ibu (dan aku serta Yoora sewaktu kami masih remaja) demi menemani ibu yang juga lebih memilih tidak menikah lagi. Ibu terlalu mencintai Ayah, sama sepertiku.

"Kami tahu kesusahanmu, Sayangku. Ada banyak ikan di lautan. Sudah saatnya kau melepasikan yang basi." komentar Bibi mengenai perceraianku.

"Ya. Ada untungnya pula. Aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Puteraku yang sok sibuk ini, ugh~~"

Ibu masih memperlakukan ku seperti anak sepuluh tahun saja. Biar saja. Toh, aku juga rindu masa-sama itu. Masa dimana Ayah masih ada untuk menemaniku sebagai lelaki di keluarga kecil kami.

"Ibu," aku memanggil Ibu ketika beliau masih sibuk menata makanan di meja makan.

"Ya sayang?"

"Apa… Ibu masih ingat Wendy? Teman satu kelasku dulu?"

Ibuku bertepuk tangan kecil. "Oh, gadis baik itu? Dia bekerja di Supermarket. Dia bahkan sering menyapaku dan menanyakan kabarmu si Seoul. Dia sedih kau tidak mengabari kepindahanmu ke Seoul."

Aku mengangguk. "Dia masih bekerja terus? Dari remaja dia selalu bekerja."

"Itu anak rajin. Dia hanya membantu meringankan beban orangtuanya."

Wendy adalah perempuan satu-satunya yang peduli denganku. Dulu sewaktu aku sering diganggu Bang Yongguk, Wendy akan membantuku sebisanya; bahkan saat anak-anak lain mengataiku pengecut yang tidak bisa melawan kuasa Yongguk.

Wendy itu urusan nanti. Yang terpenting aku sudah dapat informasi mengenainya. "Ya sudah. Aku makan _lasagna_ buatan Ibu dulu ya."

* * *

 **** Tepat Sebelum Aku Pergi ****

* * *

"Kau akan disini berapa lama lagi, huh?" tanya Yoora _noona_ saat mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti bagianku. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan terpaksa berbohong pada kakakku. Maafkan aku, noona.

"Tidak tahu. Sampai ada yang menerima lamaran pekerjaanku, mungkin?" dan akhirnya mulutku penuh mengunyah roti yang disediakan noona-ku.

"Serius, Chanyeol!" mulai kambuh sifat otoriternya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang kesal sembari berkacak pinggang. "Kau itu sekolah tinggi, cerdas, mumpuni; buat apa semua itu kalau bukan kau aplikasikan ke perkerjaanmu?!"

Untungnya dia tidak mengoceh lebih banyak lagi karena Sangjoon merengek. Sedang aku memerhatikan keponakan sulungku sarapan dengan khidmat.

"Aku tahu kau akan meminjam mobilku lagi. Setidaknya antarkan aku ke kantor, Shinyoung ke sekolah dan Sangjoon ke rumah ibu. Oke?"

"Oke." jawabku malas.

 **.**

 **.**

Sempat menolak ajakan ibu untuk ke rumahnya, jujur saja aku lebih nyaman di rumah kakakku. Dan lebih aman lagi jika tidak ada yang mendengar berita tentang kematianku yang disebabkan bunuh diri.

Tapi aku lupa, kalau….

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park Chanyeol- _ssi_!"

Suara cempreng itu lagi. Aku tidak lupa. Maaf saja ya, aku tipe yang lebih hapal suara seseorang daripada namanya lebih dulu. Langkah kakiku terhenti tepat sebelum aku membuka pintu rumah _noona_ -ku dan menemukan si Byun Baekhyun itu berdiri di depan kap mobinya yang terpakir tidak jauh dari rumah noona-ku. Dengan tampang yang (menurutku sih, sok) ceria dan bersahaja, seolah mengejekku yang punya riwayat hidup menyedihkan.

Padahal aku sudah capek mengantar tiga setan –upss– dan lagi harus menghadapi iblis ini. Demi Tuhan, aku sungguh capek.

"Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_?" aku berjalan mendekatinya dan dia mulai masuk ke halaman depan rumah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kenapa bisa kau tahu alamat rumah kakakku?"

Dia menaikkan satu alisnya sebelum berbicara. "Wow, santai saja. Akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu. Pertama yang kujawab, aku tahu kau tinggal di rumah kakakkmu. Tidak sulit karena aku bekerja pada Pemerintah Kota."

Setelahnya dia mengeluarkan _handycam_ dari tasnya. "Lalu tujuanku kesini, tentu saja mendokumentasikan detik-detik sebelum aksi bunuh dirimu." katanya tanpa dosa menyinggung rencana besarku.

Facepalm. Lalu aku menatapnya. Setengah mendelik, koreksi. "Tidak! demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengijinkanmu!" desisku. Bisakah dia berbicara dengan volume suara yang kecil? Bisa saja ada yang mendengar kata bunuh diri kan?!

"Kenapa?!" dia menurunkan bahunya sedikit dan memasang wajah anak anjing. Aku tidak peduli. Itu tidak mempan bagiku.

"Dengar, Byun Baekhyun–"

"Baekhyun saja."

"–oke, Baekhyun- _ah_ , maafkan aku soal hari kemarin tentang Nenekmu. Aku amat menyesal dan minta maaf tentang kemarin. Tapi tidak mungkin untuk acara mendokemntasikan kematianku. Itu bukan hal konyol dan layak dipertontonkan."

"Tapi pikirkanlah. Disaat kau sibuk membalas semua predatormu di masa lalu, kau setidaknya mencatat sedikit demi orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan. Beruntung ada aku yang merekam, kau tidak perlu repot untuk menulis."

Aku berbalik lagi menghadapnya karena sempat terpikirkan untuk langsung masuk rumah saja.

"Kau tahu kan pekerjaanku? Pekerjaanku di Pemerintah Kota bagian Dokumentasi. Ini akan jadi hal bagus jika saja aku merekam kejadianmu dan mempresentasikannya kecil-kecilan berdurasi tiga puluh menit. Lalu sebentar lagi ada kampanye untuk aksi pencegahan bunuh diri. Bukankah itu bagus?!"

Aku mendesah kesal. "Kenapa harus?"

Baekhyun, lelaki itu memasang wajah datarnya. "Menolongmu sekaligus menolong orang-orang bodoh yang ingin bunuh diri sepertimu."

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Ya."

"Selamat tinggal. Kukira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini." baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah tapi seruan cempreng itu membuatku menggeram untuk berkata 'sabar'.

" _Well_ , aku tahu kakakkmu. Aku tahu kediaman ibumu! Mau aku laporkan?!"

 _Sinting! Dia gila! Sungguhan gila sama seperti Neneknya; Byun_ seonsae _!_

"Kau akan dikatai gila karena ini! Tidak akan ada yang percaya omong kosongmu." balasku tak kalah sengit.

"Sayangnya sedari tadi aku sudah merekam percakapan kita di _tape recorder_ ini," dia menunjukkan _tape recorder_ yang berputar tanda sedang merekam. "…yang kusembunyikan di saku jaketku. Mungkin dengan bukti ini mereka percaya."

Dia memasukkan kembali _handycam_ dan _tape recorder_ nya.

"Baiklah. Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau memasuki surga."

Sumpah demi apapun, senyuman itu bahkan lebih seram dari senyuman Byun seonsae yang melihatku terpuruk sendirian di pojok kelas.

Dan aku akan lebih sinting ketika menahan Baekhyun yang baru akan memasuki mobilnya.

Lebih sinting dan gilanya lagi aku menyetujui permintaannya.

"Oke. _**Kau boleh mendokumentasikannya**_." keputusanku final.

Dan dia tersenyum lebar. "Karena aku sedang punya pekerjaan lembur, bagaimana besok saja? Kita mulai mendokumentasikannya besok. Jangan temui predatormu saat aku belum memulai syuting. Paham?!"

Kau kira aku aktor dalam film pendek yang kau sutradarai?!

Sialnya, aku baru menggeram kesal dan menyadari kebodohanku saat mobil _mini cooper_ merah itu melaju meninggalkan keparangan rumah kakakku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _[*] Kucing gemuk bewarna abu-abu_ : Anggap saja itu sejenis kucing Russian Blue kayak punya Heechul Atau Embul-nya Luhan.

 **A/N** : Maaf baru kesampaian sekarang rilis chp 1. Chapter satu ini dari sudut pandang Chanyeol. Chapter depan bakal ke sudut pandang ketiga.

So, see ya!


End file.
